


The Mystery of the Multiplying Mingis

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Snowballing, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Mingi clones start appearing and Hongjoong finds they warm up to each other very quickly.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Mystery of the Multiplying Mingis

Hongjoong did a quick headcount. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Great. Eight made one team. They were all ready and accounted for and- Wait. Including Hongjoong, that made nine. He did another count, counted out eight once again, and a third time to be sure. Then he went from left to right, putting a name to a face as he went. San, Wooyoung, Yeosang, Mingi, Jongho, Yunho, Mingi and Seonghwa.

That was everyone. He took a moment to reconsider everything he knew about counting and numbers until he saw Mingi stir. Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mingi talking to Wooyoung. He looked back and forth between both Mingis, blinking heavily. He rubbed his eyes to be absolutely certain before making his observation known. “There are two Mingis.”

The entire group turned to their respective closest Mingi, then turned to face their respective farthest Mingi. When the two Mingis made eye contact, their eyes simultaneously went wide.

Hongjoong checked his phone for the time and cleared his throat to gather back the lost attention. "We're already running behind. We'll attend the meeting with both of you and we’ll go from there.”

Neither of the managers seemed to notice the two Mingis as they ushered them along in separate vans. The meetings were usually to discuss upcoming plans for the quarter, often with various members of upper-level company staff.

When both Mingis sat at the conference table, though, that’s when one of the staff noticed. Before the meeting could even start it was diverted off course, devolving into questions that furthered no one's understanding of the situation. If anything, it made things worse with both Mingis repeatedly maintaining that they were the real Mingi until it escalated into a shouting match between them.

Things eventually deflated. The promise of a lecture from both one of the managers and Hongjoong enough to remind them it was neither the time nor place. Both sat sulking with crossed arms, only half paying attention to the remainder of the meeting. Truth be told, almost no one paid attention as they were far more wrapped up in the identical mannerisms of the Mingis.

The more typical obligations went without the fanfare. Practice went smoothly aside from trainees peeking through the glass to confirm the rumors for themselves. The instructor was remarkably professional about it, even working well with the addition.

Only during lunch was there another small confrontation, double the Mingi meant additional money spent on feeding him out of their own, identical back account. A proactive Yunho dropped ten thousand won into one of their hands to adoring eyes from the both of them. Ultimately, they refused the money and came to a compromise on something inexpensive to order.

They had a spare futon they laid out on the floor in Mingi's room. It was an extremely tight fit, leaving no walking space, but none of the other rooms could accommodate an additional person without putting a pair of grown men in a twin mattress.

"And are you guys sure you're okay with rooming together?" Hongjoong assured, laying the mismatched bedding he found around the dorm on the futon. "You two almost decked each other in front of the company director today.”

The two Mingis glanced at each other. "I'm normally pretty quiet, hyung. I don't think it'll be a problem."

Hongjoong looked at both of the Mingis for a moment to weigh the sincerity. He definitely believed that the Mingis believed they would behave. Whether that actually would translate into them behaving, well, Hongjoong wasn't as sure.

It worried him into the night, where he stayed in the living room with the television quiet. He strained to listen every time he heard a stir just in case the Mingis started fighting.

He heard padding on the floor, wall-muffled footsteps on the futon that made him anxious. It made his mind autofill the worst case scenario. He approached the door, saw it was shut and he pressed his ear to it to listen in. He heard sounds of struggle, loud breathing and swallowed grunts. Carefully, very carefully, he turned the knob and opened the door a crack to peek in.

The Mingis were involved physically, though not in any altercation. One Mingi sat up on the other Mingi's lap, their heads tilted toward each other for open-mouthed kisses. Hongjoong could plainly see one Mingi sucking at the other Mingi's tongue. The one seated directly on the bed had his hands beneath the hem of the other's shirt, where the upraised one rocked his hips forward in a needy scoot.

Hongjoong let out a gasp that was drowned out by a noise let out by one of the Mingis, and he promptly shut the door and holed up in his room. At least they were getting on well. He put on a cheery front trying to decide whether he wanted to confide in Seonghwa about what he saw or not.

“Crazy, huh? The Mingi thing,” Hongjoong said to make conversation.

Seonghwa nodded, looking up briefly from his phone. “It really is.”

Ultimately, Hongjoong decided to keep it to himself on the sole basis that if he started multiplying, he wasn't too sure he wouldn't try making out with himself. It was just an advanced form of masturbation after all, and who would know his preferences better than him?

Laying down to sleep, all that kept coming to mind were the Mingis making out and rocking against each other. If Hongjoong stayed, he wondered just how far they would've gone. It was the kind of speculation that kept him up, that made his stomach feel a little warm

-

Hongjoong had unfounded hope that the second Mingi would just disappear the following morning. The universe would have to right itself somehow. When he stepped into the kitchen, his hopes were dashed seeing Mingi poke around a bowl of plain rice while the other Mingi stuck his head in the fridge looking for something to eat.

So much for that. His fault for assuming the universe had to make any sense to begin with.

With the footsteps behind them, the three turned to greet the member who just entered the kitchen. A third Mingi stood, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes after blinking at them. "Uh." The third, sleepy Mingi stayed away at first, wary. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Hongjoong’s first thought was that they did not have enough food for two more boys. He looked at the Mingis that were already in the kitchen, looking just as bewildered as he felt.

Hongjoong nodded at the third Mingi. "You're awake." His second thought came while watching the third Mingi cautiously enter the kitchen. He imagined all three of them making out, wondering what he’d see if he peeped into Mingi’s room again that night.

He called an impromptu meeting to whoever was actually invested in the mystery of the multiplying Mingis, which appeared to be only the Mingis themselves and Seonghwa, who really only joined dorm meetings because it made Hongjoong happy. He thought the others would’ve been at least a little interested that Mingis kept spawning from nothing, but apparently not.

He addressed all the Mingis when he asked, “Do any of you know what’s going on?" Deep down he knew it was a pointless question, bordering on rhetorical, but he still was irritated when all three shook their heads in their mimicked mannerisms. “I’m worried a new one of you will pop up every night. Three is already a lot. I don’t know where we’re going to keep more of you. One of you will have to sleep in the living room while I figure things out.”

“How are you going to figure things out?” One of the Mingis asked, well meaning. It still annoyed Hongjoong. It was a perfectly reasonable question as Mingis appeared from nowhere for seemingly no reason, leaving Hongjoong to believe something supernatural or scientific was afoot, which was simply not his discipline nor within the scope of anyone he knew.

At Mingi's question, he shrugged.

The problem had made it all the way up to the CEO. Via text that morning, the manager relayed the hopeless answer of, “See if it sorts itself out.”

Hongjoong imagined filling an entire warehouse of wayward Mingis, doomed to steadily increase their population day by day. He also imagined them making out, which was a preferable thought. It was one that stuck with him, carried into the night.

When the dorm was starting to quiet down for the evening he stepped into the living room and noticed the third Mingi was missing in action. He amped up his stealth when peeking into Mingi’s room. As he expected, the Mingis were involved. However, now all three of them were completely naked. Hongjoong's breath was so sharp he was worried he'd been heard, but they were too absorbed to notice.

One Mingi leaned back against the wall with a Mingi slotted between his legs, his front pressed to his back. From Hongjoong’s angle, the leftmost Mingi leaned forward and the center Mingi’s neck was being kissed while a nipple was sucked. If the sudden arch of his back was anything to go by, Mingi had sensitive nipples.

His eyes moved down, latching onto the other movement of the pumping of the center Mingi’s arms. He followed both hands, both occupied and stroking cock lazily. All three were rock hard and Hongjoong wasn't far behind, getting a half chub in mere seconds.

He quietly shut the door and locked himself in the bathroom, conjuring up the mental image of the three. He imagined more Mingis spawning and him throwing himself into a horny pile of them. He managed to make himself cum in five minutes flat.

-

Hongjoong had been mentally prepared for the appearance of the fourth Mingi the next day. Despite a growing number of them, they were rather quiet aside from brief greetings when crossing paths in the hallway, however the bathroom queues got ridiculous with the addition of three boys and they were forced into a premature grocery run to accommodate. It also was jarring to leave one room with a Mingi, only to see a Mingi in another. Hongjoong occasionally needed to remind himself that Mingi didn’t teleport.

The fourth Mingi was to also sleep in the living room after fashioning a few layers of comforters into a makeshift futon. That night, once again, they were absent. At that point Hongjoong recognized the pattern.

He was prepared to see any number of dicks when he peeped. He was prepared to see the Mingis touch each other. His expectations had been blown out of the water yet again, with one Mingi taking center stage on his back with a Mingi in his mouth, a Mingi in his ass and a Mingi off to the side hunching over him to suck his cock. All four Mingis were some level of effected, but nothing like the centermost Mingi positively shuddering from the stimulation.

Orgies were being had in their very own dorm and Hongjoong wasn’t sure if he was justified in being mad. One, he still didn’t know if the decency rules still applied when it was all the same person and two, Hongjoong was extremely turned on the moment he caught the eyeful. It only got worse the more he looked on.

The center Mingi arched up, wiggling his hips to fuck himself. The Mingi stuffing his mouth held his jaw in place and slowly pushed into his throat. Aside from trapped, breathy noises coming from the back of his throat, the overwhelmed Mingi seemed to be handling it well.

Hongjoong suddenly, desperately wished he had clones to mess around with. He lingered, transfixed with horny envy until the cock-stuffed Mingi let out a grunt and a pump up of his hips into the mouth of the one sucking him off. He came right in his mouth, and the other swallowed like it was nothing.

It almost hurt to pull away from the door, but he didn’t want to chance being caught.

-

The fifth addition was on the living room couch when he first spotted another Mingi. The new ones were easy to pin because their eyes would be halfway popping out of their face when they first laid eyes on a doppelganger. He looked at Hongjoong. “What’s going on?”

“You’re the new Mingi. The fifth one.” This was now blase to Hongjoong, the miraculous quickly having become mundane, but there was no easy way to explain it to Mingi without him seeing his four other selves. He’d come to accept it like all the others and then probably have sex with them too.

Though Hongjoong also had no illusions that he wasn’t completely predictable, pressed up to the crack he opened in the door taking in the inventive implementation of five large men trying to have an orgy.

A Mingi stood, the only one still partly dressed among them, and he thought little of it, thinking that Mingi was just going to reposition himself until he approached the door with a call of, “Going to get some water.”

Hongjoong moved back, but the door opened faster than he could scramble for cover. He was caught red-handed, hunched over like a voyeuristic gremlin with his dick half hard.

"Oh hey hyung.” At least he didn’t sound angry. “I thought someone was watching us last night." Mingi opened the door wider, and the Mingis not getting their mouths stuffed with cock all turned their heads and gave spirited, welcoming greetings.

One of the Mingis on the bed stroked back the hair of the Mingi sucking his dick absently when he turned to Hongjoong. “Wanna join?”

"Uh.” Hongjoong gripped onto the molding on the entryway.

The Mingi by the door took him by the wrist, a gentle tug inside and Hongjoong’s feet followed along even when his mind was screaming at him not to. He was already hard, but he could feel everything in him churn and heat with five pairs of eyes on him.

“Water,” the Mingi that was now behind him reminded them and left.

Three Mingis were seated up on the bed. One knelt on the ground, cock in mouth and head laid lax on one of the other Mingi’s thighs, angled to join in on gawking at Hongjoong.

A Mingi on the bed extended his hand. "We'll make room."

He eyed the hand, then at the four all hard, eager and expectant. He took the hand and they shifted to make room for Hongjoong.

The fifth Mingi returned with a glass of water, and even though Hongjoong was surrounded by Mingi cock at every turn, watching the final Mingi lower his boxers was still mesmerizing, his half hard cock bounding out toward them.

“Can I touch you?” He felt a tug at the hem of his tee. Hongjoong raised his arms and the Mingi behind him pulled off his shirt.

Hongjoong didn’t know whether the question applied to the collective or the individual, but he nodded all the same. He huffed out when hot hands rounded his sides and came up to pinch his nipples. He felt a nose nestle in his hair, bringing lips close behind his ear to suck at the skin. When Hongjoong squirmed, a Mingi or two let out quiet sighs when they glanced.

He felt like all the attention was on him. All the eyes certainly were, making him both hard and a little humiliated at having them see him react so strongly to so little. To his other side, a Mingi pulled at his pajama pants and Hongjoong drew both legs up on the bed, lifting for them to come off. A hand touched him on the front of his briefs, another hand up his side. He felt another on his neck, a thumb brushing up and gripping his jaw, turning his head where his lips were brought to another’s. A soft touch, but he’d seen how the Mingis kissed and anticipated the tongue diving into his mouth.

He felt like a ragdoll, being pulled down slowly by some sets of hands, forcing the kiss to break with one of the Mingis. His tongue lolled out, waiting for another mouth to lean in on his open mouth.

He was convinced he’d never been this hard before in his life. When a hand on his stomach dipped down, pressing up against the head of his cock he keened into the touch with an arch of his back. A Mingi dipped down to kiss him again. Maybe the one from before. Maybe not.

The Mingi that had been kneeling shifted his focus to the sole standing Mingi, still angled to watch Hongjoong but bouncing up on his knees to take the other in his mouth. Hongjoong was soon distracted from the sight when he felt fingers move into the waistband of his briefs. Slow, as if testing the waters. He managed to pull his hand in through the maze of Mingis to grab the right wrist and urge it along, to be touched properly. He identified the Mingi touching him by his sheepish laugh, and they shared a smile before the hand gripped around him tight.

He breathed out, stopped short by another kiss, realizing he was going back and forth between the Mingi to his right and the Mingi behind him. The Mingi jacking him off pulled his briefs down and he felt himself flush at being exposed to that many. Not for long, though, because the Mingi between his legs scooted down, brought Hongjoong's hips forward and swallowed his cock whole.

His hips bucked, and that Mingi kept him pressed down. The Mingi to his side laid by him, latched on one of the nipples. Hongjoong wasn't too sensitive, but the feeling of the hot tongue circling and lips nipping at him was still nice. He was pulled into another kiss, the Mingi behind him hunched over.

"Flip him around," said the standing Mingi.

Like a whirlwind, Hongjoong was flipped onto his stomach. He was instructed up onto his hands and knees, terrified if he was about to get fucked with no prep or preamble when he felt the spread of his cheeks. He felt breath on him, hot from the Mingi who sucked him off. He was mortified that his hole was being seen by so many people before the tongue dipped out to his rim like a wet shock. Pleasant and prodding, it caused his hips to jut and his cock to bob.

He realized the Mingi that had previously been behind him was now settled beneath him. He laid on his back, guiding himself to take Hongjoong's cock upside-down. He felt the tongue dart out, curling around to pull it into his suckling mouth.

At that he moaned out, combined sensation compounding to something overwhelming. It was so loud that the Mingi to his side covered his mouth at first, but then in apology of slapping his hand to his mouth he kissed him softly before flopping onto his side and spreading the knees of the Mingi beneath Hongjoong, taking his shaft in hand and holding it upright to get a good angle at going down on him.

That left the last two Mingis. Dazed, Hongjoong looked over, finding his ass-eating Mingi having his thighs brought forward and spread by a Mingi leaning his weight against the bed frame. He bent low at his mid to bring his face cock height, ass raised for the Mingi behind him to fuck him at standing height.

The only thought with any coherence that managed to penetrate the fog of Hongjoong’s mind was that he was so happy to be a part of such stunning debauchery. Then he got awfully close. He felt Mingi moan against his hole and his own orgasm felt deeper with the tongue wriggling around inside him. "Cumming,” Hongjoong warned, and the Mingi beneath him started swallowing audibly before he even had anything to give him. He nursed on his cumming cock, sucking the semen right out of him. Hearing the loaded gulps made his mind lust-crazy, and the tongue still kept prodding for more at his slit until Hongjoong bucked a little too hard, too overwhelmed. 

That Mingi finally relented and freed him, got out from beneath him and allowed Hongjoong to collapse chest-down onto the bed to collect himself. 

"You're so sexy, hyung." That could've come from any number of the Mingis behind him. He couldn't even bring himself to raise his head to look, only grunted some sort of appreciative noise as he felt his brain trickle back in through his ears. 

From where he laid, he turned his head some, watching one Mingi suck another off. He watched the deep, spirited, a bounce of his sweet head and his eyes wide and waiting for feedback. His own cock looked awfully lonely, though, and Hongjoong reached out a tentative hand and tugged. Mingi hummed, but with his mouth wrenched open by cock it was made into a moan.

That earned some other Mingi's attention and lube slid up beside Hongjoong to make an easier time of it. He got up on his elbows, put all his focus on lubing his hand and jacked him off right. That Mingi’s mouth was occupied, but the Mingi he was occupied with looked down at him, then at Hongjoong and nodded definitively. "He likes that."

He'd take his word for it. Slowly, he pushed himself upright over time, pumping that Mingi and leaning every which way to kiss the Mingis that had their mouths vacant.

He turned his head sharply to one of the grunts behind him. The Mingi fucking the other Mingi went rough and deep, both of their legs shaking by the force of it, causing the spit-roasted Mingi to drool all over the cock in front of him. That standing Mingi was cumming, Hongjoong realized, and leaned up to kiss him on his slack, breath-heavy mouth. When he came and withdrew the view of the softening, cum-glistening cock was such a nice one that Hongjoong nearly salivated.

That Mingi hung back for a moment after breaking the kiss. He drank his glass of water and watched while he caught his breath before going back to the Mingi he'd been fucking, dropping to his haunches and sucking the cum right out of his hole. Like that, Hongjoong was rock hard again, refractory be damned.

The next Mingi to come was the one having his ass eaten, jacking himself off hard and fast and spilling onto the floor. Then the Mingi he'd been sucking off seemed to have been pushed over the edge by the various sights, cumming right in his mouth. 

Hongjoong was no longer surprised when he raised up, kissed the Mingi with the load kept tucked in his cheek. Hongjoong, feeling daring, cut in and got a taste for himself. Bitter, but most of it had been swallowed back and watered down with spit by then.

Beside him, the Mingi receiving oral from another Mingi had cum, an easy, quick swallow. Then there was one that had yet to cum, the one he’d been doing a poor job of putting his attention on. Fuck it, he’d already tasted semen. He pushed that Mingi down, having him lie back while he dove between his thighs and closed his mouth over the head.

"Oh my God, hyung." All eyes were on him watching him take a cock, and he felt unpracticed and fumbling, but his true performer's spirit made him feel thrilled and motivated to do better.

When he felt a hand come up on his shoulder to slow him down, though, Hongjoong was worried he was just that bad until that Mingi's gaze had turned sheepish. "I want to cum with you inside me."

Words that made Hongjoong’s balls ache with lust. Bizarre, like something out of a dream. He was coached and encouraged by nearly a half dozen Mingis, both being nudged into missionary. He had a Mingi spreading his legs for him, grabbing the lube and fingering himself open right in front of Hongjoong. An intimate sight, the tight hole clenching around his fingers.

"Now lube up." A Mingi leaned over and whispered in his ear, kissing the back of his neck and causing Hongjoong to shiver.

He didn’t get the chance to for himself, another pair of hands grabbing the lube from behind him and coating him, a few pumps of his hands to get him really geared up for it. "And I just go?"

"Whenever you're ready," another Mingi encouraged.

Hongjoong looked down at that Mingi, bringing a soft hand to his face. "Are you ready?" He nodded, smiled, though a flit of one in his clear nerves, leaving Hongjoong wondering if it was about getting fucked in general or getting fucked by him specifically.

He grabbed either outstretched thigh to line up, removing a hand to position himself and catch on the dip, slippery with lube. That Mingi nodded along, looking up repeatedly at him with hands sliding up and down his forearms.

He pushed in, restrictively tight when he still felt so sensitive, but it still felt so goddamn good. Mingi knew how to loosen or tighten himself at will, leaving Hongjoong with even more questions than when he started, but that was best saved for another time.

Another Mingi slid beside the Mingi getting fucked to kiss him, taking over the stroking of his cock. Hongjoong didn’t get to look for long, his head pulled to the side again for another kiss. He felt a kiss behind his neck, open mouthed and sucking lightly over the divots of his spine. Every time his head and neck were released for mere moments, he kept taking in the Mingi he was inside of. When he could, that Mingi looked back at him.

A hand on his forearm squeezed lightly. "You can cum inside me."

After everything, Hongjoong assumed as much. Still, his hips snapped on hearing it, feeling fingers on his nipples and hands all over him and mouths everywhere. His head still turned every which direction until he came again to very deliberate clenching around his cock and milking him for everything he had while Mingi came to the other Mingi’s hand.

He was exhausted, pulled out slowly after he was spent. A hand moved up from his forearm and across his back, pulling him down so his stomach rested on Mingi’s, mess and all. “It was great,” he was assured. Sweaty hair was pushed back from his forehead, his brow kissed. Around him his arms were stroked, legs were stroked, back was stroked and he felt well and truly satisfied in his pile of horny Mingis.

He was drifting, only able to stay awake long enough for the closing suggestion of, "We need to do this again," from one of the Mingis. Hongjoong nodded his head and nodded off all in the same breath.

When Hongjoong awoke, he found he slid off Mingi a bit in his sleep. He still had an arm outstretched over his chest. When he sat up, Mingi stirred a bit but stayed dead asleep. He looked down at the mess of both of their stomachs made gritty with flaking, dried cum.

Hongjoong looked over and noticed the futon on the floor was empty. He got up, put on his boxers and went for a piss finding there was no queue for the bathroom. The kitchen was empty and, just in case, he swung by the livingroom to find the improvised sleeping arrangements were also vacant.

He went back into Mingi's room. Mingi was still half asleep, but the opening of his door woke him up enough to extend his arms toward Hongjoong, sleepily reaching for him.

As Hongjoong got back in bed, he let Mingi pull him in to spoon him. "I think they're gone."

Mingi raised his head and got a look at the empty futon for himself. "They're not in the living room?"

“They weren’t.” When Mingi pouted deeply, it caused a twinge of pain seeing him so disappointed. Hongjoong switched up the position a bit, shifting to pull Mingi into his chest and lightly petting his head. "Go back to sleep. Who knows, if they came out of nowhere, they might come back again."

Mingi nodded a slow, hopeful nod. “That’d be nice.” His eyes fell shut again.

**Author's Note:**

> mingi deficiency level: severe. anyway, editing this was like trying to solve a sudoku puzzle with a fresh concussion.


End file.
